I'm Not Alone This Night
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Fic pertama saya di fandom hunter x hunter. Kurapika sendirian pada saat malam tahun baru dan Killua berjanji akan menemani dan membuatnya merasa senang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak punya dan tidak akan punya yang namanya Hunter X Hunter, Harry Potter, Twilight dan The Rule of Four. BUKAN MILIK SAYA. **

**Warning : Kurapika yang trasgender, rada OOC, AU, aneh dan sebagainya. You've been warned!**

**A/N : Saya buat fic ini special tahun baru. Diceritakan dari **_**PoV**_**-nya Kurapika. Kurapika dan Gon di sini umurnya 15 tahun. Killua umurnya 16 tahun dan Leorio 19 tahun. Mereka bersekolah dan sebagainya seperti anak remaja umumnya. Oh, iya! Di sini ada **_**flashback**_**-nya juga. **_**Flashback**_**-nya saya **_**italic**_**, yah. Saya rasa itu saja. Yak, mari mulai dengan ceritanya!**

**I'm Not Alone This Night**

_31 Desember 2010 _

Aku melihat orang-orang dan juga kendaraan-kendaraan berlalu lalang dari atas balkon kamarku. Lampu-lampu jalan bersinar bagaikan permata yang menerangi jalanan bersalju di musim dingin yang gelap. Suara-suara riuh-pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari sini. Benar-benar malam yang sibuk. Ya, malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Semua orang mungkin sedang berada bersama orang-orang yang mereka kasihi, melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan sebagainya. Tidak, bukan mungkin lagi, tapi, sudah pasti. Ya, semua orang, kecuali aku.

Aku berbalik kemudian menyenderkan bagian belakang tubuhku ke pegangan balkonku (A/N : Saya gak tau apa namanya. Jadi, tulis pegangan aja, deh. Ahahah). Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang, menerpa rambut pirangku yang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang ke arah depan. Aku menutup kedua mataku, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Aku kemudian menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas untuk melihat langit malam yang 'tak berbintang.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata biru kristalku menangkap sebuah pandangan benda putih di langit. Apa itu bintang? Tunggu, benda itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Benda itu tampak jatuh ke arahku. Aku-pun merapatkan kedua tanganku untuk menangkap benda putih itu yang ternyata adalah butiran salju.

Dan angin, sekali lagi berhembus dengan kencang, membuat helai-helai rambutku menari-nari mengikuti arahnya. Butiran salju yang ada ditelapak tanganku-pun ikut terbang terbawa oleh angin malam. Aku kemudian mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingku yang ternyata sudah dihiasi oleh butiran-butiran putih salju yang jatuh.

Rasa dingin kemudian merasuk ke dalam tubuhku, membuatku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menghangatkan diri. Aku lalu berada di dalam kamarku, duduk di atas tempat tidurku yang berukuran sedang. Kamarku adalah sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, putih adalah warna yang menghiasi dinding kamarku. Aku sangat menyukai warna putih. Pintu kamarku dan pintu balkonku bahkan berwarna putih. Seprai kasurku-pun juga berwarna putih.

Di sebelahnya adalah meja kecil berwarna krem dengan lampu yang menerangi ruangan kamarku dengan sinarnya. Di sebelah meja kecil itu terdapat lemari pakaian yang cukup tinggi dan besar. Ada meja rias dan beberapa rak buku tempatku menaruh buku-buku yang biasa kubaca atau buku-buku favoritku.

Selain menyukai warna putih, aku juga merupakan seorang gadis remaja yang suka sekali dengan yang namanya membaca. Terutama membaca buku-buku pengatahuan dan sejarah. Tapi, aku juga menyukai novel. Ya, novel…

Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan novel…

"Sial!" Umpatku. Aku lupa kalau aku ingin membeli novel yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu. Mungkin sekarang sudah habis diborong oleh orang-orang.

Aku langsung cepat-cepat menuju lemari pakaianku dan mengganti pakaian tidurku dengan pakaian dingin berwarna merah dan rok agak pendek berwarna merah. Aku juga memutuskan untuk memakai kaus kaki putih panjang yang tebal dan syal garis-garis kesayanganku.

Merasa semuanya sudah lengkap, akupun bergegas mengambil uangku dan berlari menuju pintu kamar untuk keluar. Tapi, langkahku terhenti sejenak ketika aku secara tidak sengaja melihat foto berbingkai aku dan kedua sahabatku, Gon dan Leorio yang ada di atas rak buku.

Aku menutup kedua mataku sambil menghela napas panjang, mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

"_Kau juga mau pergi, ya, Gon?"_

"_Iya, Kurapika. Maafkan aku, ya. Tapi, aku harus pulang ke tempatku karena bibi Mito sedang sakit sekarang dan dia membutuhkanku."_

"'_Tak apa, kok. Aku mengerti."_

"_Tapi, mungkin Leorio sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sekarang…?"_

"_Dia bilang, dia masih ada tugas praktek untuk mengurusi pasien baru."_

"…"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Aku kemudian memantabkan langkahku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku berlari ke depan pintu rumahku dan dengan cepat-cepat, aku pakai sepatu putihku.

Tapi, belum selesai aku mengikat tali sepatuku, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah ruang tamu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Malam tahun baru ini aku benar-benar merasa kesepian. Aku biasa merayakan malam tahun baru bersama dengan sahabatku, bibiku dan juga kedua orangtuaku.

Tapi, sahabatku… Mereka semua ada urusan masing-masing. Sedangkan bibiku, dia sedang sibuk bekerja. Dia tidak akan pulang cepat malam ini karena dia lembur di kantornya. Ya, aku tinggal bersama dengan bibiku, Pakunoda selama 6 tahun kepergian kedua orangtuaku ke luar negeri. Pada saat aku berusia 9 tahun, kedua orangtuaku mendapatkan promosi pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka untuk bepergian ke tempat-tempat jauh dan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Merasa tidak bisa membawaku bersama dengan mereka, orangtuaku-pun memutuskan untuk menitipkanku kepada orang yang sangat mereka percaya, bibiku, Pakunoda.

Bibiku adalah seorang wanita karier yang sangat baik dan penuh kasih. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dan merawatku seperti putri kandungnya sendiri. Yah, pilihan kedua orangtuaku memang tidak salah. Bibiku adalah sosok pelindung yang sempurna bagiku. Aku tidak merasa kesepian maupun terlantar karena ada bibiku dan kedua sahabatku yang luar biasa.

Dan soal orangtuaku, orangtuaku biasanya mengunjungiku beberapa bulan sekali, seperti pada malam tahun baru atau pada saat hari ulang tahunku. Tapi, mereka juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Aku menutup kedua mataku kemudian menghela nafas. Menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatuku kemudian melangkah keluar ke toko buku. Kurasa aku harus bertahan untuk malam ini. Sendirian pada malam tahun baru untuk sekali waktu tidak apa-apa, '_kan_?

-cmR-

Aku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu toko buku yang kutuju tadi. Sebelum membuka pintu dan memasukinya, aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam (aku kelelahan karena habis berlari-lari), melihat keadaan sekelilingku sepintas (ternyata, jalanan masih saja ramai dan riuh), membenarkan syalku dan kemudian memasuki toko buku itu.

Sesaat setelah aku memasuki toko buku itu, bau buku-buku yang tersusun dengan rapi di rak-raknya segera menyambutku. Orang-orang tidak begitu banyak mengunjungi toko buku ini pada malam ini. Mataku langsung mencari-cari sang penjaga toko buku. Dan langsung menemukannya di dekat kasir. Aku-pun langsung bergegas menghampiri penjaga itu.

"Permisi, saya mencari novel The Rule of Four."

"Ah, novel itu, yah. Ada di rak sebelah sana, di bagian paling pojok kanan." Penjaga toko itu menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan lokasinya dengan bantuan gerak tangannya.

"Terima kasih!" Aku-pun segera bergegas menuju lokasi yang ditunjukkan olehnya tadi.

"Nona!"

Aku berbalik, merasa penjaga toko itu memanggilku. "Iya?"

"Novel itu hanya tinggal satu dan seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk menanyakan novel yang sama."

Sial! Umpatku dalam hati. "Tapi, masih ada, _'kan_?"

"Saya belum melihatnya membayar maupun keluar toko ini. Mungkin dia belum mengambil novelnya." Jelasnya.

Oh, aku masih mempunyai kesempatan kalau begitu. Aku berlari menuju lokasi yang diberitahukan oleh sang penjaga toko. Aku berhenti saat sudah berada di rak yang tepat. Hm, aku tidak melihat ada seorang pemuda. Ah, itu malah lebih bagus. Mungkin orang itu sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli novel ini.

Aku kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan mengacungkan jari telunjukku diantara buku-buku yang berjajar di rak, mencari-cari novel yang kucari itu. Harry Potter, Twilight, bukan… The Rule of Four…

"Ketemu!" Kataku sedikit girang.

Baru saja aku ingin mengeluarkan novel yang kucari itu dari raknya, terlihat jari telunjuk dan ibu jari milik seseorang, memegangi novel yang juga sedang kupegang. Jari-jari itu kelihatan seperti milik seorang… Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas untuk melihat bahwa ternyata jari-jari yang memegangi novel itu adalah milik seorang pemuda berambut putih, agak berantakan. Pemuda ini tinggi, badannya tegap, kulitnya putih dan menurutku lumayan tampan. Dan kurasa dia adalah pemuda yang tadi dibicarakan oleh sang penjaga toko.

Dia memandangiku dengan mata hitam lekamnya sambil menaikkan kedua alis putihnya. Tangan kirinya memegangi beberapa buku yang aku tidak tahu apa judulnya. Aku kemudian merasakan dia menarik novel itu dengan tangan kanannya, merasa ingin memilikinya. Tapi, aku tidak mau kalah. Aku tidak mau melepaskan novel ini! Karena aku sudah menunggu diterbitkannya novel ini sejak lama. Lagipula, _'kan_ aku duluan yang menemukannya.

Aku merasakan dia berusaha menarik novel ini lagi dari tanganku. Aku menariknya kembali, tidak mau kalah. Dia kemudian mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hm, maaf. Tapi, bisakah kau lepaskan novel ini dari tanganmu?"

"Tidak." Jawabku pasti sambil terus menatapnya. Semakin lama ditatap, aku merasa ada yang _familiar_ dari pemuda satu ini. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan hal itu sekarang.

"Aku menemukannya duluan."

"Aku yang menemukannya duluan." Balasku. Apa-apaan dia? Jelas-jelas tadi dia tidak ada di sini, kok.

"Dengar, kau mungkin memang tidak melihatku tadi. Tapi, aku yang menemukannya duluan. Aku tadi tidak ada di sini karena aku sedang melihat-lihat buku lain."

"Aku tidak peduli. Siapa suruh kau pergi-pergi segala?"

"…"

Ada keheningan sejenak yang menyelimuti atmosfir di sekitar aku dan cowok ini. Tapi, keheningan itu pecah seketika saat aku melihat dia menyeringai lalu maju mendekatiku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku sedikit. Dia-pun semakin maju dan maju sampai jarak antara wajah kami hanya beberapa centimeter. A… Apa-apaan dia ini? Aku bisa merasakan wajahku panas dan jantungku mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke wajahku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku kemudian menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat, tidak mau melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku berikutnya.

"Aku bisa menebak sesuatu darimu." Bisiknya ke telingaku.

Huh…?

"Aku bisa menebak kalau warna celana dalam yang kau pakai saat ini adalah putih."

A… Apa-apaan dia ini? Benar-benar cowok sialan yang kurang ajar! Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang semakin memanas. Dan aku hanya diam mematung di tempat sekitar 2 menit lebih.

Dan saat aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya, aku melihat cowok sialan itu sudah pergi dan… Tidak! Novelnya-pun ikut pergi!

Aku melihat keadaan sekelilingku untuk mengecek apakah ada saksi atas kejadian memalukan tadi. Dan ternyata, ada dua orang yang sedang memandangingku dengan wajah terheran-heran. Sial! Umpatku dalam hati. Ini benar-benar memalukan!

Akupun segera mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari toko buku ini. Aku berjalan cepat-cepat sambil menundukkan kepalaku, menghindari tatapan dua orang tadi. Oh, Tuhan… Aku benar-benar sial malam tahun baru ini!

**Chapter One-End**

**A/N : Yak, inilah chapter satu. Maafkan saya bagi para fans Kurapika karena telah men-transgender dia jadi cewek. OOOHHH DX BTW, Saya masih baru di sini. Jadi, maaf kalau tidak begitu berkenan fic ini ;P Oh, yah, saya juga ga tau soal novelnya. Tapi, tadi saya search di google, katanya itu novel keluaran terbaru yang bagus. Ahahah. Begitulah, tolong kritk dan sarannya, yah ^^v **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak punya dan tidak akan punya yang namanya Hunter X Hunter. BUKAN MILIK SAYA. **

**Warning : Transgender, rada OOC, AU, aneh dan sebagainya. You've been warned!**

**A/N : Di sini ada **_**flashback**_**-nya juga. **_**Flashback**_**-nya saya **_**italic**_**, yah. Saya rasa itu saja. Yak, mari mulai dengan ceritanya!**

**I'm Not Alone This Night-Chapter Two**

_31 Desember 2010_

"Sial!" Umpatku kencang-kencang.

Sudah sendirian di malam tahun baru, tidak mendapatkan novel yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu, bertemu dengan cowok sialan yang kurang ajar dan sekarang… Aku tersesat pula!

"Sial! Sial Sial!" Aku ambil sebongkah salju di tanah kemudian kulempar ke arah danau yang membeku di depanku. Bongkahan salju itu kemudian pecah menjadi keping-keping kecil di atas danau.

Ya, aku sekarang tersesat dan berada di depan sebuah danau yang membeku. Danau ini berada di tengah-tengah daerah yang mirip dengan hutan. Tapi, ini bukan hutan. Hanya banyak pohon-pohon yang tumbuh mengelilinginya sehingga membuatnya kelihatan seperti di hutan.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Karena aku hanya mengikuti ke mana kakiku membawaku setelah aku keluar dari toko buku itu.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan jongkok sambil menutup kedua mataku. Aduh! Malah saljunya masih turun, membuat udara sekitar semakin dingin saja. Aku kemudian mengangkat lengan bajuku untuk melihat jam tangan yang berada pada pergelangan tangan kananku. Jam 19:46. Benar-benar bagus.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas untuk melihat langit sampai tiba-tiba rasa dingin mulai merasuk ke dalam tubuhku dan membuatku bersin-bersin.

HACHI!

"Aduh…" Batinku rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

HACHI!

Aku bersin lagi. Sial… Kepalaku sekarang terasa pusing dan badanku terasa agak lemas. Apa aku akan sakit? Oh, tidak, kumohon jangan sakit sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya badanku tidak bisa kuajak untuk berkompromi. Buktinya saja, badanku terasa semakin lemas dan kepalaku terasa berat.

Di sela-sela kepalaku yang pusing dan berat ini, aku mengingat kejadian di toko buku tadi, yang mana membawaku pada _memory_-ku saat aku berusia 9 tahun. Pada saat malam tahun baru, tepat 2 hari setelah kepergian kedua orangtuaku ke luar negeri, aku kabur dari rumah kemudian tersesat di depan sebuah danau. Dan bibiku, Pakunoda kalang kabut mencariku.

Aku menutup kedua mataku, menyenderkan kedua tanganku di atas lututku dan membaringkan kepalaku di sana. Rasanya… Aku akan pingsan…

_Hiks… Hiks…_

"_I… bu, Ayah…"_

_Hiks…_

"_Hei! Kenapa kau menangis?"_

_Hiks…_

"_Apa kau tersesat?"_

"_I… Iya, aku mencari ke…dua orangtuaku…Hiks"_

"_Udara di sini sangatlah dingin dan kau bisa kena flu jika kau terus-terusan menangis di sini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi terdekat. Mungkin saja orangtuamu sudah ada di sana."_

_Hiks… Hiks…_

"_Hei! Ayolah! Jangan menagis terus! Mari kuantar!"_

"… _Hiks …"_

"_Baiklah, kemari, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kantor polisi."_

Aku ditolong oleh seorang anak lelaki yang usianya kurasa sebaya denganku. Dia berambut dan juga berkulit putih. Dan kurasa, itu menjelaskan perasaan _familiar-_ku terhadap cowok sialan di toko buku tadi.

Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama dan aku tidak begitu mengingat wajah lelaki yang menolongku pada waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Karena yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis di gendongannya sampai kami tiba di kantor polisi dan ternyata bibiku sudah berada di sana. Bibiku kelihatan benar-benar panik saat itu. Dia bahkan sampai menangis dan memelukku saat melihatku tiba di sana. Tapi, saat aku menoleh untuk melihat lelaki yang menolongku itu, dia sudah pergi. Hilang begitu saja.

Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan penolongku lagi? Aku tersenyum membayangkan kejadian itu sambil memeluk erat sesuatu yang hangat yang berada di depanku. Tunggu, sesuatu…?

Aku juga merasa seperti digendong oleh seseorang, digendong persis seperti kejadian waktu aku digendong oleh penolongku. Rasanya benar-benar hangat. Tapi, aku berasumsi bahwa itu hanyalah bayanganku saja karena pada saat ini, aku sedang memikirkan masa laluku yang persis dengan hal ini.

-cmR-

"Ungh…"

Kenapa cuaca di sini terasa hangat? Dan… Kenapa aku berkeringat? Kepalaku… Badanku… Rasanya aku sudah merasa sedikit membaik…? Tunggu, aku masih ada di depan danau beku itu, _'kan_?

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Langit-langit? Kenapa ada langit-langit di depan sebuah danau? Aku kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman dan empuk di bawah badanku. Tempat tidur…? Aku juga menyadari bahwa aku diselimuti dengan selimut krem tebal. Dan… handuk basah yang berada di atas dahiku. Aku mengambilnya dari kepalaku kemudian bangun.

Mataku menerawang keadaan sekitarku. Aku sepertinya berada di sebuah kamar. Ya, sebuah kamar milik orang kaya karena luasnya kamar ini dan luasnya ukuran ranjang tempat aku duduk sekarang.

Aku melihat ke arah langit-langit dan menemukan sebuah lampu gantung yang kurasa adalah lampu kristal menerangi ruangan kamar ini. Ada beberapa rak buku dan lemari berukuran besar yang tampak mewah mengisi ruangan kamar ini. Juga ada beberapa lukisan indah dengan berbagai ukuran menghiasi dinding kamar ini.

_Click!_

Mataku kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah suara pintu kamar dibuka. Dari balik pintu itu, masuk seorang pemuda berambut putih, agak acak-acakan, bertubuh tinggi dan tegap serta berkulit putih. Dia memakai pakaian dingin serba hitam. Dia membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya berdiri semangkuk yang aku tidak tau apa isinya dan segelas air putih.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku secara skeptis. "Cowok kurang ajar yang di toko buku tadi?"

"Cewek dengan celana dalam berwarna putih." Dan itu terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan buatku. Aku mendengus mendengar itu keluar dari mulut cowok kurang ajar ini.

"Ahahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, kok."

Aku hanya membuang muka mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hei, hei… Apa itu respon yang tepat ditujukan bagi orang yang sudah menolongmu?"

Aku berbalik ke arahnya. Dia yang menolongku? Mengejutkan. Aku kemudian melihat dia berjalan mendekati tempatku dengan nampannya itu. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang yang aku tempati sekarang dan menaruh nampannya di meja kecil sebelah ranjang.

"Sepertinya obat itu memang benar-benar manjur." Katanya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Obat…? Aku meminum obat? Bagaimana? Ah, itu akan kutanyakan kepadanya nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa membawaku ke tempat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Dia lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik kurasa."

"Baguslah kalau memang begitu." Katanya sambil tersenym tipis.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menolongku?"

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih dulu buatku?" Katanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, bisakah kau beri tahu aku?"

"Bisakah kita berkenalan dulu?" Cowok ini… Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Aku lebih suka kalau kita langsung ke inti permasalahannya."

"Kalau tidak mau berkenalan dulu, aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu." Katanya sambil membuang muka dan menutup sebelah matanya dengan jahil.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, (perlu kesabaran tinggi untuk menghadapi cowok macam ini) lalu membuangnya.

"…"

"Aku Killua, 16 tahun. Salam kenal." Katanya dengan gembira sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang kurasa dia lakukan supaya aku menjabat tangannya. Ternyata hanya lebih tua setahun dariku.

Tapi, aku hanya melihat tangannya itu tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjabatnya. "Aku Kurapika." Jawabku singkat, tidak kelihatan menunjukkan ekspresi bersahabat sama sekali.

Aku merasa seperti perempuan tidak tahu berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah menolongku. Tapi, aku belum bisa menentukan apa-apa dari cowok kurang ajar ini.

Dia lalu tersenyum lagi. "Tidak terlalu bersahabat rupanya."

"…"

"Aku menemukanmu di depan sebuah danau dan memutuskan untuk menggendongmu sampai ke rumahku. Aku tidak tahu di mana alamatmu atau nomor yang bisa kuhubungi. Karena pada saat itu kau tidak membawa sama sekali tanda pengenal. Hanya dompet berisi uang yang kutemukan. Tapi, tenanglah, aku tidak mengambil sepeser-pun."

Dia… Menggendongku? Jadi, hal yang tadi kurasakan bukanlah khayalan belaka?

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di depan danau itu?"

"Oh, kalau yang itu… Rahasia." Dia-pun menyeringai. Dasar cowok aneh.

Ada keheningan sejenak setalah itu. Aku merasa sedikit, hanya SEDIKIT bersalah karena tadi sudah terlalu jutek dan kasar kepadanya.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara duluan.

"Hm, jam 10:25." Jawabnya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam segitu?

"Kenapa? Kau ingin pulang?"

"…" Pulang? Pulang dan sendirian di rumah pada malam tahun baru yang dingin ini? Kurasa tidak…

"Oh, iya, aku membuatkanmu bubur. Karena kupikir kalau orang yang sedang demam itu bagusnya makan makanan hangat, _'kan_?" Ternyata, isi mangkuk yang dibawanya adalah bubur.

Dia lalu mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu, menyendoknya lalu mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulutku. "Ayo, buka terowongannya, kereta mau masuk."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. A… Apa-apaan, sih dia ini?

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku ingin pulang saja sekarang." Aku berbohong. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin sendirian. Tapi…

"Makan dulu."

"Tidak mau." Protesku.

"Baiklah." Dia meletakkan mangkuk itu kembali ke tempatnya lalu berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Tunggu, mau ke mana dia?

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke bawah. Kau _'kan_ tidak mau makan." Balasnya enteng.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Makan buburnya dulu. Aku sudah capek-capek membuatkannya tau."

"Oke, aku makan." Aku cemberut. Tapi, masih mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu, ingin memakannya.

"Eits!" Dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Apa lagi?" Tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi. Apa, sih maunya?

"Aku akan menyuapimu." Katanya sambil menyeringai lebar. Dia mengambil mangkuknya dari tanganku, menyendokkan buburnya lalu menyuapiku.

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayo, buka terowongannya. Kereta mau masuk." Katanya bercanda lagi.

Dia ini… Benar-benar bodoh. Tapi, aku membuka mulutku dan memakan bubur itu. Sudah tidak begitu panas. Tapi, masih cukup hangat untuk dimakan. Rasanya juga enak.

Cowok kurang ajar ini-pun tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang ia tunjukkan kali ini bukanlah senyuman licik dan semacamya, melainkan senyuman yang menunjukkan perasaan lega.

Aku lalu ikut tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu. Kurasa… Dia tidak begitu… Buruk…

**Chapter Two-End**

**A/N : Yak, inilah chapter dua. Tidak begitu bagus menurut saya =_=; Yah, tapi, mohon kritik dan sarannya aja, deh. Ahahahah.**

**Omong-omong, saya mau bahas soal review dari "KuroPika X". Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih BANYAK telah mereview :D Yang soal legam dan mantap itu, kesalahan penulisan =_=; Saya lupa waktu itu. Maafkan saya, yah! DX Kalau yang soal alis Killua, saya ingatnya putih, eh? O.o XD Saya lupa. Maaf lagi. Yah, pokoknya terima kasih banyak atas kritik dan sarannya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak punya dan tidak akan punya yang namanya Hunter X Hunter. BUKAN MILIK SAYA. **

**Warning : Transgender, rada OOC, AU, aneh dan sebagainya. You've been warned!**

**A/N : Masih dari **_**PoV**_**-nya Kurapika. Oh iya, saya mau ingetin aja, nih. Yang pada saat Kurapika nanyain jam ke Killua di chapter 2, itu sebenernya jam 10:25 malam. Omong-omong, saya baru sadar kalau chapter dua itu kurang mendetail =_=; Yah, sudahlah, On with the story! :D**

**I'm Not Alone This Night-Chapter Three**

_31 Desember 2010_

"Bagaimana rasa buburnya?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut putih yang duduk di sampingku, Killua. Dia masih memegangi mangkuk dan sendok, menyuapiku.

"Hmph, tidak buruk." Jawabku sambil berusaha menelan bubur yang disuapkan kepadaku. Aku bohong lagi. Sebenarnya rasa buburnya sangat enak. Tapi, kalau aku bilang enak, nanti cowok ini ke-PD-an lagi.

Aku melihat dia kemudian terdiam, mematung setelah mendengar komentarku akan bubur buatannya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

Kenapa dia masih diam saja? Apa dia marah karena aku bilang buburnya tidak buruk? Aduh… Atmosfirnya jadi terasa canggung. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lukisan yang ada di dinding kamar ini, menghindari tatapannya.

"Masa, sih buburnya terasa biasa saja?" Akhirnya dia bicara juga. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Dia memasang wajah orang yang terheran-heran akan sesuatu. Aku lalu melihatnya menyendokkan buburnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Aku bisa merasakan mulutku sedikit menganga saat melihat dia melakukan hal itu. Aku lalu mengerutkan dahiku sedikit. Apaan, sih dia ini? Kenapa dia memakan buburnya pakai sendok bekasku makan?

"Mmmhhh… Enak sekali, kok." Katanya sambil berusaha menelan bubur yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Kau…" Astaga… Baru pernah sekali seumur hidupku bertemu dengan cowok seaneh ini. Apa, sih yang ada dipikirannya itu?

Aku lalu melihatnya menengadahkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Hm?" Bubur yang berada di mulutnya sekarang sudah tertelan bulat-bulat olehnya

"Kenapa kau makan bubur itu pakai sendok bekasku?" Aku berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang kurasa tidak begitu berhasil aku utarakan kepada cowok satu ini. Aku tidak tahu, tapi, aku rasa aku mulai menikmati keberadaannya di sampingku. Walaupun dia menyebalkan.

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin memastikannya sendiri. _'Kan_ tidak ada sendok lain. Masa mau makan pakai tangan? _'Kan_ tidak sehat." Jelasnya enteng dengan wajah yang kurasa dibuat-buat polosnya.

"…" Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus membalas perkataannya dengan apa. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menyeka keringat yang ada di dahiku dan membenarkan poniku sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Rasanya aku, kok jadi salah tingkah begini, sih?

Aku lalu mendengarnya tertawa cekikikan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya lalu menemukannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tangannya yang memegang mangkuk mulai goyang dan bergetar karena tawaannya itu. Kenapa, sih dia? Apanya yang lucu coba?

"Apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ti… Tida… Ahahahaha." Dia tertawa lagi. Tangan kanannya yang tidak memegangi mangkuk memegang perutnya, menahan tawa. Apa-apaan, sih?

"Dasar _stress_!" Aku lalu membuang muka darinya. Sedangkan dia masih asyik tertawa seperti orang gila baru keluar RSJ. ?

"Ma… Maaf…" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Mangkuk Bubur yang dipegangnya tadi telah berada di atas meja samping tempat tidur dan tangan kirinya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya akibat tertawa tadi.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar maaf darinya.

"Kau… Kau harusnya melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat aku makan bubur itu pakai sendok bekasmu. Dan… Dan… Pfft… Kau kelihatan salah tingkah sebelumnya." Dia lalu melanjutkan tawaannya yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelingaku. Dan aku hanya memasang tampang kesal campur malas sebagai responnya.

Dia tahu aku salah tingkah? Apa aku benar-benar kelihatan jelas saat aku begitu? Aku merasakan wajahku sedikit memanas. Tapi, kurasa bukan karena demam. Karena demamku sudah turun dari tadi.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk diam saja, menunggunya sampai berhenti tertawa. Dan akhirnya, dia–pun menghentikan tawaannya yang menyebalkan (semua darinya terasa menyebalkan buatku). Tapi, di satu sisi, aku juga merasa senang bisa berada di sampingnya saat ini. Aneh…

"Hm." Dia mengatur suara sambil mengambil kembali mangkuk berisi bubur itu. "Nah, mari lanjutkan makannya." Katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Tidak mau." Aku ngambek. Melanjutkan makan sambil disuapi olehnya setelah dia mengolok-olokku tadi? Yang benar saja!

"Baik, baik, aku minta maaf."

"…" Setelah itu, ada keheningan sejenak di antara kami berdua. Tapi, pada akhirnya, Killua-lah yang mulai bersuara duluan.

"Kurapika." Tampangnya kini terlihat sedikit serius. Huh?

"Kenapa kau sendirian di malam tahun baru ini?" Pertanyaannya membuatku kaget. Aku dengan refleks membulatkan kedua bola mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya dia bisa tahu apa yang aku alami dan yang kurasakan?

Baru saja aku mau membuka mulutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban 'bukan urusanmu', tapi, dia langsung menimpalku dan berkata, "Jangan bilang kalau ini bukan urusanku. Ini sudah menjadi urusanku karena kau s'karang berada bersamaku."

"…" Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku merasa sedikit canggung, tegang? dan tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menatap Killua.

Dia tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan jahil lalu berkata, "Aneh sekali kalau gadis manis sepertimu menghabiskan malam tahun barunya sendirian. Untung saja kau bertemu denganku."

Aku tidak tahu harus menganggap itu sebagai pujian atau sindiran. Tapi, aku rasa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya untuk membuat suasana hatiku tidak begitu tegang? dan canggung. Aneh sekali rasanya…

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku rasa aku akan berterus terang kepadanya. "Aku biasanya menghabiskan malam tahun baruku bersama dengan dua sahabatku, bibiku dan kedua orangtuaku."

Aku berhenti sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mataku ke bawah. "Tapi… Mereka semua ada urusan yang tidak bisa mereka tinggalkan."

"Dan itulah sebabnya kau berjalan seperti orang lesu hingga tersesat sampai ke depan sebuah danau beku." Aku menoleh ke arahnya lalu menemukan dia yang sedang berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

Satu lagi hal menyebalkan darinya. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk melupakan itu. Aku-pun menaikkan kedua alisku lalu bertanya, "Kau mengikutiku?"

Dia masih berusaha untuk menahan tawaannya. "Hm, yah, begitulah." Jawabnya enteng. "Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa menemukanmu? Aku bukan orang yang suka berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, kau tau." Dia lalu menyeringai.

Cowok ini… Menyebalkan! Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa dia itu menyebalkan. Aku lalu membuang muka. "Oh, yah? Lalu ngapain kau pakai acara membuntutiku seperti penguntit begitu?" Aku tidak mau kalah.

Dia lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku mungkin hanya sedang bosan." Jawabnya enteng. Aku kemudian menoleh ke arahnya dan memandang wajahnya. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia hanya bosan. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Dan, omong-omong, dilihat dari ekspresi bodohmu saat aku memakan bubur pakai sendok bekasmu itu, aku bisa melihat kalau itu adalah ciuman pertamamu. Iya, _'kan_? Walaupun tidak langsung." Dia menyeringai seringaian licik. Menyebalkan!

"A-"

Baru saja ingin bicara, dia langsung memotongku. "Kenapa kau tidak punya pacar?"

Apa-apaan, sih dia ini? Seenaknya bertanya dan menilaiku. MENYEBALKAN! Tapi, semua yang dikatakan olehnya memang benar. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk diam saja daripada marah-marah tidak jelas dihapadannya.

"Kurapika?"

"…"

"Aku yakin pasti banyak cowok yang menyukai gaids manis sepertimu."

"Aku tidak berminat." Hanya itu balasan yang aku utarakan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi, dia seperti bisa membaca pikiran dan isi otakku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan nada main-main. Aku-pun mengerutkan dahiku. Aku merasa kalau dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan lagi kepadaku.

"Hm, aku punya ide." Oh, tidak… Apapun ide yang berasal dari otak liarnya pasti tidak akan jadi ide yang bagus buatku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kencan denganku malam ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Dia ternyata benar-benar sudah gila! Sudah mau jam 11 malam, lalu dia mengajakku kencan? Terlebih lagi, kencan dengannya? Orang menyebalkan yang baru kutemui? Yang benar saja!

"Iya! Tidakkah kau lihat? Kau sedang sendirian di malam tahun baru ini dan aku sedang bosan. Kita saling melengkapi bukan?" Katanya dengan ekspresi sedikit girang dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"…" Aku hanya terdiam, mematung di tempat serta kaget akan ajakannya barusan. Dia memang benar kalau dipikir-pikir. Tapi, berkencan malam-malam begini dengan orang asing yang menyebalkan? Kurasa bukan pilihan terbaik di dunia ini. Tapi, kenapa aku rasa dia bukan orang brengsek yang akan melakukan hal-hal jahat kepadaku?

"Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang asing yang menyebalkan. Tapi, aku bukanlah sepenuhnya orang asing, kok." Dia meyakinkanku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Apa maksudnya bukan sepenuhnya orang asing?

Aku lalu melihatnya bangun dari tempat tidur, menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur yang baru termakan setengah, kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu lemari besar yang ada di ruangan kamar ini. Dia tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Dan ternyata benda yang dicarinya adalah sebuah tas samping berukuran kecil berwarna coklat tua.

Dia kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku yang aku tidak tahu apa judulnya, tapi, terlihat… Familiar dimataku. Dia memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas coklatnya lalu memakainya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Ayo! Kita berangkat sekarang."

"…" Aku yang masih kaget-pun hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Apa dia benar-benar serius?

Aku kemudian melihat dia berjalan ke arahku dan menarik salah satu tanganku. "Ayo, lah, Kurapika. Satu kencan denganku tidak akan membunuhmu, kok. Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal jahat kepadamu."

Aku-pun resmi ditarik olehnya sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menoleh ke arahku sebelum keluar dan berkata sambil tersenyum meyakinkanku, "Kau tidak akan merasa sendirian malam ini. Aku janji."

Jantungku rasanya… Berdegup lebih keras. Aku lalu menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang pada saat itu kurasa sudah mulai memanas dan memerah. Tapi, dalam hati aku tersenyum senang mengikuti Killua yang masih menggandeng tanganku menuju tempat kencan kami.

**Chapter Three-End**

**A/N : Yak, inilah chapter 3. Ceritanya udah mau selesai karena saya cuman bikin fic special tahun baru. Maaf kalau ada beberapa yang membingungkan atau aneh. Ditanyain aja, entar akan kujelaskan di chapter 4. Dan… Seperti biasa, please, comment and rate ^^V**

**Dan seperti biasa lagi, saya akan membahas review dari orang. Bagi :**

**1 "****Kim Geun Hyun****" , makasih banyak udah mereview :D Saya akan update fic ini cepat-cepat soalnya ini fic special tahun baru. Jadi, rasanya ga nyambung kalo saya updatenya berbulan2/berminggu2 ^^; Yah, tapi, trima kasih sekali lagi atas reviewnya ;D**

**2 "KuroPika X" , makasih banyak juga udah mereview 2 chapter ini :D Saya nulisnya pas jam 10:30 malam kalau tidak salah. Wkwkwkwk. Nulis malem-malem rasanya chapter dua jadi abal =_=; Oh, iya, abisnya, Killua emang kliatan tipe2 orang jail XD Dan yang soal Pakunoda. Saya juga heran O.o Tiba2 itu ide muncul dipikiran saya. Tapi, begitulah *gaje*. Makasih lagi, yah buat reviewnya…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak punya dan tidak akan punya yang namanya Hunter X Hunter. BUKAN MILIK SAYA. **

**Warning : Transgender, rada OOC, AU, aneh dan sebagainya. You've been warned!**

**A/N : Masih dari **_**PoV**_**-nya Kurapika. Di sini ada **_**flashback. **_**Dan seperti biasa, saya italic :P **

**I'm Not Alone This Night-Chapter Four**

_31 Desember 2010_

"Kenapa kau menatap keluar jendela terus?" Seorang cowok berambut putih yang duduk di kursi kemudi bertanya kepadaku tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Ya, Aku dan Killua sedang berada dalam mobil ferrarinya. Kami berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kencan kami. Dan aku sedang duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir." Aku masih terus menatap ke luar jendela. Aku tepatnya sedang berpikir kenapa aku berdebar-debar begini dan… Yang paling penting adalah kenapa aku setuju-setuju saja diajak kencan oleh cowok menyebalkan ini?

"_Ki…Killua! Berhenti menarik-narik tanganku!"_

"…"

"_Killua! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"_

Saat keluar dari kamarnya, aku jujur saja kaget melihat isi rumahnya. Rumahnya benar-benar megah, bagaikan istana (Oh… Aku berlebihan… Aku sebenarnya tergolong keluarga yang berkelimpahan harta juga). Tapi, Rumahnya ini benar-benar persis seperti istana. Ada banyak pelayan dan _bodyguard _berdiri dan berbaris dengan rapi sesuai formasi (?). Saat Killua dan aku melewati mereka, mereka semua menunduk, memberi hormat. Terutama _bodyguard-bodyguard_-nya yang kelihatan benar-benar _OVERPROTECTIVE_!. Masa Killua yang sudah sebesar ini kalau mau pergi pakai acara dikawal segala?

"_Tuan Muda, perlu kami kawal?"_

"_Tidak perlu. Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Lagipula, ini adalah kencanku. Jadi, aku tidak ingin diganggu."_

"_Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Biar kami antarkan anda sampai ke luar gerbang."_

Ekspresiku saat melihat semua itu adalah kaget seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan Killua, dia hanya berjalan lurus ke depan sambil tetap menarik tanganku. Dia sepertinya kelihatan kesal diperlakukan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku bisa membacanya dari nada dia bicara.

Tapi, aku merasakan banyak kejanggalan dari pertemuan kami. Rasanya semua ini terlalu ajaib kalau dibilang kebetulan. Terutama saat Killua memberitahu para _bodyguard_-nya soal kencan kami. Masa iya, anak orang kaya seperti dia boleh berkencan dengan sembarangan gadis?

Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu kepadanya sekarang. Aku takut kalau saja ia masih marah. Tunggu, kenapa aku peduli pada perasaannya? Ah!

Aku lalu tersadar dari lamunanku saat Killua bertanya, "Memikirkan apa?"

"…" Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku rasanya tidak mau menanyakan soal yang kupikirkan tadi. Jadi, aku-pun berbohong (rasanya aku banyak bohongnya malam ini) dengan pertanyaan, "Kau bilang, kau menggendongku sampai ke rumahmu, _'kan_? Kenapa kau tidak pakai mobil saja? Itu,_'kan_ lebih mudah."

"Hmmm..." Aku melihat dia tersenyum sejenak sambil terus menyetir sebelum menjawab, "Kalau tidak digendong, tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, dong." Dia sekarang tertawa cekikikan. Dasar… Bercanda terus kerjaannya!

"Aku hanya bercanda." Dia akhirnya berhenti cekikikan tidak jelas. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Kau pasti menyadari betapa menyebalkannya para _bodyguard_-ku itu."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum dia melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. Aku masih menatapnya, ingin jawaban.

"Sebenarnya, aku bosan dengan kehidupanku sebagai anak orang kaya. Tidak begitu menyenangkan." Kali ini, wajahnya tampak lebih serius. Killua ternyata kalau serius agak menyeramkan.

"Jadi, pada saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sebentar untuk pergi membeli beberapa buku. Aku bosan pakai mobil. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk berjalan kaki."

Dia lalu menoleh sekilas ke arahku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dan ternyata, berjalan kaki itu menyenangkan juga."

Aku kemudian merasakan jantungku semakin berdetak kencang melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Merasa tidak nyaman, aku-pun cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela lagi. Aku… Salah tingkah lagi…

Aku juga menyadari sesuatu, aku jadi lebih memerhatikan apa yang ada pada Killua. Dan… Aku sudah bisa berhenti memanggilnya cowok kurang ajar. Oh… Tuhan… Apa yang salah denganku?

-cmR-

"Taman… Hiburan…?"

Aku menatap heran taman hiburan yang berada di depanku dan Killua. Ya, kami sekarang telah sampai pada tujuan kami. Tapi, kenapa taman hiburan? Lagipula, bukankah taman hiburan ini masih dalam tahap pembangunan? Ah, akan kutanyakan hal ini padanya nanti.

Aku menoleh ke arah Killua, dia ternyata telah berada di luar mobil. Aku lalu melihat dia berjalan ke arahku kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya. Dia mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kepadaku, tersenyum lalu berkata, "Iya, tuan putri. Taman hiburan."

…Apaan, sih? Aku mengerutkan dahiku, memutuskan untuk tidak menerima uluran tangannya kemudian keluar dari mobil. Aku kemudian berbalik ke arahnya, menemukannya sedang tertawa lagi. Menyebalkan…

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyampingkan rasa sebalku dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi ada dibenakku. "Killua."

"Hm, iya?" Dia merespon sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Taman hiburan ini, _'kan_ masih dalam tahap pembangunan."

"Aku tahu."

Aku-pun bingung dibuatnya. "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa mengajakku ke sini?"

Tapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah menarik tangan kiriku dan membawaku menuju taman hiburan itu. Kenapa dia lakukan itu? Dan mobilnya? Tidak ditempatkan di tempat yang aman? Aku memutuskan untuk diam saja mengikutinya sampai kami berdua-pun akhirnya sampai di depan pintu gerbang taman hiburan itu.

"Hei, Killua!" Seorang pria dewasa berambut merah yang berdiri di depan gerbang menyapa Killua. Pria ini wajahnya agak tidak menyenangkan menurutku. Dia tinggi, berbadan tegap dan memakai jas hitam.

"Hisoka." Balas Killua. Ternyata namanya adalah Hisoka.

"Wah! Kau membawa seorang gadis manis ke sini rupanya!" Dia berjalan ke arahku kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, seperti mempelajari wajahku kemudian menyeringai. Uh… 'Tak perlu dekat-dekat begitu, _'kan_? Lagipula, dia siapanya Killua?

Dia lalu memundurkan wajahnya (baguslah). Lalu tersenyum ke arah Killua. "Kekasihmu?"

"Calon istriku." Aku seketika langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Killua yang ternyata sedang terseyum bangga dan puas. Calon istri? Sinting kali dia ini? Killua lalu merangkulku sambil tetap tersenyum. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat dia melakukan hal itu. Tapi, kusembunyikan dengan menundukkan kepalaku.

Hisoka-pun tertawa. Aku merinding mendengarnya tertawa, entah mengapa. "Aku mengerti. Ada beberapa wahana yang sudah siap pakai. Aku akan memberitahu para pekerja mengaturkannya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Hisoka. Omong-omong, aku membawa mobil, tolong kau urus yang itu juga, yah."

"Aku mengerti. Silahkan nikmati kencan kalian." Dengan itu, dia pun membukakan gerbangnya dan kami berdua-pun masuk. Saat masuk, mataku menerawang keadaan sekitarku. Sebuah taman hiburan yang belum sepenuhnya jadi. Tapi, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kelak apabila taman hiburan ini selesai dibagun. Dan ternyata, salju telah berhenti turun. Mulai terdengar suara kembang api secara samar-samar dari kejauhan. Sudah mau tahun baru rupanya…

Setelah berjalan untuk beberapa menit dengan perasaan yang masih sedikit berdebar-debar, aku kemudian tersadar dari pikiranku. Aku juga baru sadar kalau Killua masih merangkulku. Dan ingat akan apa yang dikatakannya kepada Hisoka tadi. Aku juga merasakan adanya rasa "butuh" untuk memaki-makinya. Dan aku-pun melakukannya.

"Killua! Kenapa kau bilang kalau aku ini calon istrimu?" Aku melepaskan tangannya yang bersandar di pundakku kemudian memasang ekspresi orang marah.

Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu menjawab, "Memang benar, _'kan_?"

"Jidatmu benar!" Jawabku kesal.

"Ahahahah." Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apaan, sih? Menyebalkan sekali! Tapi, walaupun begitu, sebenarnya ada perasaan senang juga. Entah mengapa.

Setelah beberapa detik dia habiskan untuk tertawa, dia dengan girang berkata, "Ah! Jet Coaster!" Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Dia kemudian menarik tanganku lagi (sial! Kenapa, sih? Dia harus menarik-narik tanganku terus kalau mau ke suatu tempat?). Dia berlari menarik tanganku menuju ke tempat Jet Coaster itu. Oh, tidak… Jangan Jet Coaster…

"Hanzo!" Teriak Killua, memanggil pria botak yang berdiri dekat wahana bermain yang kami tuju. Aku masih berdoa dalam hati

"Ah, Killua rupanya. Aku sudah mendengar dari Hisoka kalau kau datang bersama dengan calon istrimu." Calon istri lagi. Dasar sial! Tapi, aku tidak begitu memperdulikan itu sekarang. Aku lebih memperdulikan masalah naik Jet Coaster ini. Aku jujur saja adalah seseorang yang takut dengan ketinggian. Dan berada di ketinggian dengan kecepatan kilat seperti itu bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan kalau kupikir-pikir.

"He…Eh, iya, nih. Apa Jet Coasternya sudah siap pakai?"

"Sudah, kok. Mau naik?" Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memucat.

"Iya!" Tidak!

"Baiklah, mari masuk." Oh, Tuhan… Tidak… Kumohon… Saat dia menginstruksikan kami untuk memasuki wahana terkutuk itu, aku hanya diam mematung di tempatku, sedangkan Killua kelihatan benar-benar senang dan cepat-cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau naik wahana laknat ini!

Merasa tidak aku ikuti, mereka berdua-pun berbalik melihatku. "Killua, apa calon istrimu ini takut dengan ketinggian?" Iya! Aku takut ketinggian! Dan aku bukan calon istrinya! Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan aku memutuskan untuk diam saja di tempat.

"Kurapika, ayo, naik!" Ajak Killua, masih heran kenapa aku hanya diam.

Aku merasa berat untuk bicara, tapi, aku mencoba untuk bersuara setelah menelan ludah. "Kau… Naik sendirian saja Killua."

"Kurapika, kau tidak takut dengan ketinggian, _'kan_?" Dia bertanya kepadaku, memastikan.

"A… Aku… memang tidak begitu suka dengan yang namanya ketinggian." Aku berusaha menjawab walaupun hasilanya terbata-bata.

Tapi, bukannya menolongku, dia malah menarik tanganku memasuki wahana laknat itu. Tidak! "Ki… Killua, lepaskan!" Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang cukup kuat dari tanganku. Dan hasilnya, nihil. Dia berhasil membuatku masuk kemudian duduk di wahana terkutuk ini. Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah pria botak yang bernama Hanzo itu, berusaha memasang wajah memelas meminta pertolongan. Tapi, dia tidak melihatku. Dia malah sibuk menginstruksikan beberapa hal kepada Killua.

"Nah, semuanya beres!" Kata Hanzo senang.

Aku kemudian mulai merasakan wahana yang kududuki ini bergetar, berjalan perlahan kemudian… TIDAK! BERKATI AKU TUHAN! **(A/N : Bagian ini saya lewati saja, yak ;D)**

-cmR-

Aku menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Aku masih berada dalam pelukan Killua. Atau tepatnya, aku yang memeluknya. Karena daritadi saat kami berdua menaiki wahana terkutuk itu, aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku darinya hingga sekarang. Aku… Takut… Rasanya, perasaan berada di ketinggian tadi masih melekatkan dirinya dalam pikiranku.

"Kurapika, kita sudah tidak berada di Jet Coaster lagi, kok." Aku mulai membuka kedua mataku perlahan-lahan sambil terus memeluk Killua. Aku tahu kita sudah tidak berada di wahana laknat itu lagi. Tapi, aku masih merasakannya.

Kami berdua sekarang duduk di bangku panjang yang biasa ditempatkan di taman-taman. Di atas kami ada sebuah pohon besar yang menaungi kami.

Aku kemudian menggenggam erat kain baju Killua, membenamkan wajahku di sana. Aku masih berusaha untuk mengusir rasa takutku. Tapi, aku tiba-tiba tersadar akan 2 hal. Pertama, aku, pada kenyataannya sedang memeluk cowok sialan ini? Apa-apaan? Dan dia sudah membuatku naik wahana terkutuk itu!

Aku kemudian berhenti menggenggam kain bajunya dan mendorong tubuhnya kemudian bangkit berdiri. Aku merasakan emosi dan amarah memuncak dalam diriku. Aku kemudian mendekati Killua dengan wajah tertunduk kemudian mencengkram kerah pakaiannya. "Killua… Kau…" Aku mengangkat wajahku kemudian berteriak, "DASAR COWOK SIALAN!"

Aku kemudian membalikkan tubuhku, bersiap untuk berlari. Aku merasakan air mata mulai membasahi mataku. Kenapa rasanya aku jadi emosional dan terbawa perasaan begini? Ugh… Aneh sekali… Ini benar-benar menyedihkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Aku biasanya adalah orang yang bisa mengontrol semuanya, apalagi yang namanya perasaan dan emosi. Aku sudah paham betul bagaimana cara mengontrol semua itu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya aku jadi lupa bagaimana cara mengontrol mereka saat aku bersama dengan Killua?

Langkahku terhenti seketika saat aku merasakan ada yang menarik tangan kananku. Aku menoleh dan melihat wajah Killua yang terlihat menunjukkan ekspresi orang bersalah.

"Aku minta maaf." Dia menatapku dalam-dalam dengan ekspresi bersalahnya. Aku-pun hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mataku yang sudah mulai basah karena air mata. Tapi, aku yakin dia tahu kalau aku sedang menahan tangis. Sial! Apa yang perlu kutangisi, sih?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kurapika."

"…" Aku hanya terdiam sambil tetap menundukkan kepalaku. Tepatnya, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku kemudian merasakan tangannya berada di pundakku, berusaha untuk mendorongku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera menggeser tangannya sebelum dia sempat memelukku. Entah dari mana pikiran ini datang, tapi, kurasa bukan hal yang buruk juga. Aku kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku ingin kau naik komidi putar."

**Chapter Four-End**

**A/N : Tidaaaaaaaakkkkkkk! Saya telat update *stress*. =_=; Oh, sudahlah… Tolong kritik dan sarannya, yah ;D **

**Bahas review lagi. Dari :**

**1 "Imappyon" - Kalau Kurapika-nya di voodoo, ga bisa ngelanjutin fic ini, dong. Ahahahah XD Ehm, iya, maaf T^T Saya emang suka begitu. Walaupun di cek, masih tetep suka salah biasanya =_=; Ahahah, iya, soalnya ini fic spesial tahun baru ^^ Iya, thanks, yah ^^V**

**2 KuroPika X - Umn, kalau yg soal trakhirnya, entar bakalan aku jelasin semuanya. Tapi, thanks banget buat review-nya XD teeeennnnngggggg yu~ Ahahahah…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak punya dan tidak akan punya yang namanya Hunter X Hunter. BUKAN MILIK SAYA. **

**Warning : Transgender, rada OOC, AU, aneh dan sebagainya. You've been warned!**

**A/N : Chapter lima ini banyak saya post trus delete lagi. Soalnya, ada beberapa hal yg kelupaan DX Saya rencana mengupas semuanya secara tuntas di chapter ini (kayak ngupas jeruk. wkwkwk). Tapi, masih ada beberapa hal yang saya ga mau beberin. Dan… Seperti biasa, **_**flashback**_** saya **_**italic**_**. ^^**

**I'm Not Alone This Night-Chapter Five**

_31 Desember 2010_

"AKU TIDAK MAU NAIK BEGINIAN!" Aku hanya menutup rapat-rapat kedua telingaku dengan tanganku ketika Killua berteriak-teriak layaknya orang _stress_. Aku dan Killua sekarang sedang berada di depan sebuah komidi putar. Ya, permainan untuk anak-anak. Dan sepertinya komidi putar adalah salah satu wahana yang sudah siap pakai di taman hiburan ini. Buktinya saja, lampu-lampu yang ada pada wahana itu menampakkan sinarnya dengan terang. Aku juga melihat 3 pria dewasa yang tampaknya adalah petugas di sana. Mereka tampak sedikit heran melihat kami berdua.

Aku melepaskan tanganku kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah." Aku mengambil langkah, bersiap untuk meninggalkan Killua.

Tapi, aku menghentikan langkahku saat suara Killua sampai ke telingaku. "Tu… Tunggu!" Aku berbalik ke arah Killua. "Iya?"

"Aku… Akan naik wahana ini." Katanya mengakui kekalahannya.

Aku kemudian memasang senyuman di wajahku sambil menarik tangan kiri Killua ke tempat 3 pria tadi. "Tuan muda." Mereka semua memberi hormat. Ugh, aneh sekali. Kenapa 3 pria ini sopan sekali kepada Killua, sedangkan si Hisoka dan Hanzo tampak seperti teman akrab di hadapan Killua? Dan kenapa 3 orang ini memanggil Killua 'tuan'? Apa Killua memiliki taman hiburan ini? Ah, akan kutanyakan padanya nanti.

"A… Aku ingin naik wahana ini. Apa sudah siap pakai?" Tanya Killua ragu. Ketiga pria itu melihat satu sama lain, tampak heran lalu menjawab, "Sudah, tuan."

-cmR-

"Aku harusnya membawa kamera untuk merekam _moment-moment_ berharga ini." Kataku sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Aku sekarang sedang berdiri menonton Killua yang menaiki komidi putar sambil menyandarkan punggungku di sebuah tiang lampu jalan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari komidi putar yang Killua naiki sekarang. 3 pria tadi sudah disuruh oleh Killua untuk pergi. Mungkin dia malu dilihat orang lain menaiki wahana bermain seperti ini.

"Oh, yah, benar sekali, Kurapika. Kau harusnya membawa kamera untuk merekam ekspresi takutmu juga." Killua menyindir.

"…" Aku tidak membalas sindirannya. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan Killua. Dan, seperti dugaanku, Killua menghentikanku.

"Katakan hal itu lagi dan aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Ancamku. Aku serius akan ancamanku ini. Aku akan benar-benar meninggalkannya jika dia berbuat konyol seperti itu lagi. Begini-begini, aku masih tidak terima!

Aku kemudian kembali ke posisiku semula sambil memandangi langit. Suara kembang api semakin jelas terdengar. Aku-pun kemudian tersadar dari lamunanku dan ingat akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan.

"Killua." Aku memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya sedikit teriak.

"Apa kau yang memiliki taman hiburan ini?"

"…" Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Iya. Sebenarnya, taman hiburan ini adalah proyek yang diserahkan oleh ayahku. Kau ingat Hisoka? Pria berambut merah tadi?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa?" Aku kemudian menyilangkan tanganku di bawah dada.

"Dia adalah rekan bisnis ayahku. Walaupun umurnya masih tergolong muda dan _fresh, _dia sudah cukup tenar di dunia bisnis. Ayahku kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerahkan proyek taman hiburan ini ke tanganku dan Hisoka. Aku berteman akrab dengannya dan beberapa pekerja di sini semenjak aku dikirim ke sini." Jelasnya sambil terus memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kau tahu, dia berdiri di depan gerbang begitu karena dia sedang menunggu pacarnya, Kak Machi. Mereka berdua pacarannya lucu!" Lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Tapi, aku tidak menggubris pernyataan Killua yang mengejek-ngejek Hisoka. Aku berpikir lebih baik aku lanjut bertanya.

"Jadi, Hanzo itu juga adalah temanmu?"

"Iya. Aku juga mengenal beberapa orang lagi. Seperti Ubogin, Kite, Shizuku, Shalnark dan lain-lain." Aku kini melihatnya tersenyum. Jadi, dia akrab begitu karena dia berteman dengan mereka.

Aku kemudian menaikkan kedua alisku, agak terkejut. Dia ternyata bukanlah tuan muda resek yang pilih-pilih teman. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak berkomentar seperti itu. Malah, aku memutuskan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi bilang bahwa kau dikirim ke sini. Memangnya kau sebelumnya tidak ada di sini?"

"Hm, aku sebenarnya tinggal di Australia setengah bulan yang lalu. Aku bersekolah privat di rumah dan pada saat aku sedang tidak ada pelajaran lagi, ayahku memutuskan untuk memberikanku sebuah proyek yang dipandu oleh Hisoka." Ternyata, dia benar-benar sibuk di usianya yang tergolong masih sangat muda.

"Kau ternyata benar-benar sibuk, yah." Komentarku.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku mengajakmu kencan di sini sekalian ingin melihat sejauh mana taman hiburan ini telah berkembang. Semua orang di sini bekerja lembur hingga pagi demi taman hiburan ini. Makanya masih banyak orang ada di sini walaupun sudah selarut ini." Jelasnya lagi.

Beberapa rasa penasaranku telah terjawab. Tapi, rasa penasaran yang paling mendalam adalah kenapa pertemuan kami terlihat begitu aneh. Tapi… Bagaimana aku menanyakannya? Dan kenapa pula dia mau begitu terbuka kepadaku yang masih orang asing ini?

"Tapi, sebenarnya, daripada 'ditugaskan', aku lebih tepatnya meminta ayahku untuk menugaskanku dalam proyek ini." Lanjutnya, membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku kemudian mengangkat kedua alisku, merasa heran. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku menghindari seseorang. Tapi, seseorang itu ternyata menyenangkan juga. Dan aku... Merasa senang bisa bertemu dengannya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Seseorang? Siapa? "Siapa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Kau ternyata bawel juga, yah." Dia kemudian tertawa.

Dasar menyebalkan! Aku kemudian berjalan mendekatinya yang masih duduk di komidi putar. "Oh, yah? Kau tahu, kau tampak seperti ksatria kesasar yang menaiki kuda-kudaan." Balasku, tidak mau kalah.

Aku melihat komidi putarnya berputar ke arah lain kemudian kembali mendekati arahku. Aku kemudian melihat Killua mengangkat tubuhku dan menempatkan aku di komidi putar yang didudukinya. Aku secara refleks membulatkan kedua bola mataku. Aku lalu menoleh ke belakang ke arah Killua. Ya, dia menempatkanku di depannya.

"Killua!" Aku meronta ingin turun. Tapi, dia menahanku dengan memelukku dari belakang. …Apa-apaan, sih dia ini? Aku kemudian merasakan jantungku berdegup keras. Sial! Kalau dari jarak sedekat ini, dia pasti bisa merasakannya. Aku kemudian mendengarnya berbisik ke telingaku. "Kalau aku ksatria, maka kau akan jadi tuan putrinya."

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah saat dia membisikkan itu ke telingaku. Dan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala. "Ki…Killua… Turunkan aku…" Kalimat yang tadinya ingin kuutarakan sebagai perintah malah terdengar jadi seperti permohonan.

"Kenapa? Apa tuan putri tidak suka berada dipelukan ksatrianya?" Aku hanya bisa diam dan menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang menggelitik leher dan telingaku. Aku jadi semakin berdebar-debar. Aduh… Aku rasanya mati kutu.

Aku kemudian tersadar akan pertanyaannya tadi. Apa aku senang? Aku… Senang… Aku sejujurnya sangat senang bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Tunggu, kenapa begitu?

"Ahahahah." Aku secara refleks langsung membuka kedua mataku saat Killua tertawa. Apa aku masuk ke dalam salah satu permainan tololnya lagi? Aku-pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Killua tersenyum. Aku membalikkan kepalaku perlahan dan kembali menunduk.

Beberapa detik kami lewati dengan keheningan menyelimuti kami. Killua masih memelukku dan jantungku masih berdebar-debar dengan keras. Beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Killua bicara. "Kau tahu, saat aku bilang kalau kau adalah calon istriku, aku tidak bohong." Apa maksudnya?

"Ternyata, kau memang belum tahu, yah." Tahu apa?

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel dipipiku. Aku kemudian melirik ke samping dan menemukan Killua menyenderkan dagunya di pundakku dan menempelkan pipinya di pipiku.

Apa yang dia lakukan, sih? Aku secara refleks langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang berlawanan untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Ta… Tahu apa?" Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kalau kau memang benar calon istriku." Itu lagi… Apa dia tidak bisa berhenti bicara soal itu? Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk mendengarnya melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Orang yang ingin kuhindari itu adalah kau, bodoh." Bodoh? Dia bilang aku bodoh? Dasar cowok kurang ajar! Tapi, aku tetap diam menahan rasa sebal. Rasa penasaran kini menguasaiku. Aku ingin tahu ada apa sebenarnya dibalik pertemuan aneh kami ini.

"Orangtua kita bertemu saat orangtuamu sedang ada urusan di Australia." Aku secara refleks terkejut dan membulatkan kedua bola mataku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku berbalik ke arahnya dan ternyata dia masih di posisi bodohnya tadi.

"Ya, seperti yang kubilang tadi bahwa mereka bertemu. Dan ternyata, bukan hanya bertemu dalam rangka menjalankan bisnis saja, mereka juga bertemu untuk merundingkan masalah perjodohan anak-anaknya." APA? Perjodohan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Aku kemudian merasakan adanya perasaan aneh di pangkal perutku. Ugh…

"Aku akan menceritakan cerita lengkapnya sekarang kepadamu..." Aku-pun memasang telingaku baik-baik, bersiap untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"_Ini adalah salah satu putra kami, Killua Zoldyck. _

"Saat itu adalah malam dimana aku, ayahku dan ibuku serta kedua orangtuamu bertemu di sebuah restauran di Australia. Aku sebenarnya bingung pada saat itu. Karena sehari sebelum pertemuan itu, kedua orangtuaku tidak berkata apa-apa. Mereka hanya bilang kalau aku diharuskan menemui orang penting di sebuah restauran."

"_Oh, putra anda kelihatan benar-benar tampan, yah. Mungkin dia akan cocok dengan putri kami, Kurapika yang usianya 15."_

"Tapi, aku benar-benar kaget saat mendengar pembicaraan yang mengarah ke perjodohan antara aku dan seorang gadis. Yang kutahu, keluargaku bukanlah tipe keluarga yang menjodohkan anak-anaknya. Dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah semua ini terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak diberitahu bagaimana orangtuaku dan orangtuamu bisa bertemu dan mempunyai ide segila ini."

"_Tentu saja. Saya merasa terhormat bisa bekerja sama dengan anda. Terutama, jika bisa menjodohkan putra kami dengan putri anda."_

"Kau tahu, aku hanya diam mematung di tempat dudukku saat tahu bahwa aku diundang untuk membicarakan siapa yang akan menjadi calon istriku kelak. Jujur saja, aku tidak punya banyak kekuatan dan kuasa untuk melawan kehendak orangtuaku, terutama kehendak ayahku."

"_Ini adalah foto putri kami."_

"Dan setelah itu, orangtuaku dan orangtuamu melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai masalah perjodohan. Tetapi, aku tidak begitu memerhatikan karena otakku sibuk berpikir atas masalah perjodohan ini. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa hal yang mereka bicarakan."

"Yah, dan karena itulah, aku berunding kepada ayahku supaya memberikanku sebuah proyek. Supaya aku sibuk dengan proyek itu dan bisa menghindari masalah perjodohan konyol itu, walau hanya untuk sementara waktu. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin proyek itu untuk menghindari masalah perjodohanku. Dan ternyata, aku malah dapat proyek di sini dan bertemu dengan calon istriku."

Aku hanya bisa menganga mendengar cerita Killua. Apa itu semua benar? Kalau itu semua memang benar, kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak memberitahuku dulu sebelumnya? Lagipula, kenapa mereka pakai acara jodoh-jodohan segala?

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya semua ini. Tapi, aku punya fotomu." Katanya sambil mundur dan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang ditentengnya. Sesuatu itu ternyata adalah sebuah foto. Fotoku…

Aku kaget, BENAR-BENAR kaget! aku langsung mengambil foto itu, memandanginya dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuamu ke luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan pada saat kau berusia 9 tahun. Kau dititipkan kepada bibimu, Pakunoda yang merupakan seorang wanita karier yang tidak bersuami. Tapi, dia adalah orang kepercayaan kedua orangtuamu." Suara Killua menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa orangtuaku tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Aku-pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Killua.

"Killua." Panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Kalau memang ingin bicara masalah perjodohan, kenapa kedua orangtuaku tidak memberitahukanku? Kenapa mereka malah tidak menemuiku?"

"Hm, yang kudengar, mereka ingin membuat kejutan soal perjodohan ini. Jadi, mereka masih sibuk mengurusi semua hal itu. Lagipula, masalah perjodohan ini masih baru." Jadi, ini alasan kedua orangtuaku tidak berada bersamaku sekarang.

Aku masih merasa terkejut sambil memegangi fotoku. Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Kesal, marah, sebal, jengkel. Tapi, aku juga bahagia. Tunggu, kenapa begitu? Aku harusnya kesal karena dijodohkan sembarangan begini, _'kan_?

"Dan kau tahu, aku sebenarnya berbohong saat aku bilang aku membuntutimu karena rasa bosan belaka. Aku sebenarnya membuntutimu dari toko buku itu karena aku penasaran akan calon istriku kelak." Dia kemudian tertawa kecil. Dan aku, aku masih merasa kaget.

"Tapi…" Aku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit ke belakang, merasa kedua lengan Killua berada di pinggangku lagi, berusaha untuk memelukku dari belakang.

Aku kemudian merasakan jantungku berdegup keras lagi. Aku-pun hanya menundukkan kepalaku, membiarkannya melakukan hal itu. Kenapa rasanya setiap aku gugup aku selalu menundukkan kepalaku?

"…Alasan utama aku membuntutimu adalah karena aku tahu kau adalah gadis cengeng yang waktu itu kutemui saat malam tahun baru beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku langsung tahu kalau itu kau saat Ibumu bercerita soal kejadian waktu itu. Ibumu bilang, bibimu meneleponnya. Pada waktu pertama mendengarnya, aku jujur saja tidak peduli. Karena, yah... Aku masih merasa kesal dijodohkan secara sembarangan begitu. Tapi, rasa penasaranku berkata lain saat aku secara kebetulan bertemu denganmu di toko buku itu." Dia kemudian tertawa kecil.

Hal yang baru saja ia katakan sontak membuatku kaget. Aku memang sempat merasakan ada sesuatu yang familiar dengannya. Tapi, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa dia adalah anak lelaki yang menolongku waktu itu. Malam ini... Rasanya semuanya menjadi jelas... Tapi, aku masih sedikit sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan menangis di depan sebuah danau yang membeku dan memutuskan untuk menggendongmu sampai kita tiba di kantor polisi terdekat. Aku melihat bibimu di sana. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengobrol lama denganmu karena _bodyguard_-ku sudah mencariku." Aku merasakan pelukannya semakin erat. Dan aku juga baru sadar kalau aku masih berada di komidi putar ini bersama dengannya. Aku rasa apa yang diceritakan oleh Killua barusan membuatku berpikir banyak. Sampai-sampai aku lupa akan hal ini.

Aku sekarang merasakan wajahku semakin memanas dan mungkin sudah merah seperti tomat. Aku-pun semakin berusaha untuk membenamkan wajahku. Kenapa semuanya seperti sudah ada yang mengatur? Ini semua seperti… Keajaiban di balik musibah.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan gadis cengeng lagi." Dia sekarang tertawa lepas. Huh… Aku tidak tahu, rasanya semua perasaan kini bercampur dalam hatiku. Tapi, perasaan yang paling menonjol adalah perasaan senang dan bahagia. Aku… Juga senang bisa bertemu dengan penolongku lagi…

Apa aku suka pada Killua? Aku hanya tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin iya. Bukan hal yang buruk juga, _'kan_ untuk menyukainya? Tapi, apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Rasanya ini semua bagaikan mimpi...

Beberapa detik kami lalui dengan keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Kami masih berada di komidi putar, saling menghangatkan diri dalam pelukan. Dan… Suara kembang api semakin jelas terdengar.

"Kurapika." Akhirnya Killua-lah yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Aku senang kalau kau yang menjadi calon istriku." Aku-pun dibuat kaget olehnya. Aku refleks menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, menghadap wajahnya sambil tetap memegangi fotoku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum, tersenyum manis. Sedangkan aku hanya memasang ekspresi orang yang sedang terkejut.

Aku melihat wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku. Wajah kami hanya beberapa centimeter sekarang. A… Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Aku juga bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berhembus pelan di wajahku. Jantungku semakin berdegup keras (rasanya, jantungku kebanyakan bekerja malam ini). Dia perlahan-lahan menutup kedua matanya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dan…

**Chapter Five-End**

**A/N : Dan… Yak! Chapter lima selesai! Saya ga suka chapter ini =_=; Padahal tadinya mau saya tamatin aja di sini =_=; Tapi, ternyata lebih panjang dari dugaan saya. Ah, tak apa, lah. Omong2, saya ketik fic ini pas2an saya denger OST full house (drama korea) ;D Ahahahah… Oke, lah, itu ga penting. Saya, seperti biasa, mohon saran dan kritiknya, yah. Dan… Oh, ya, MET TAHUN BARU SEMUA! XD S'MOGA ANDA SEMUA BERBAHAGIA MALAM INI! XD jangan sendirian kayak Kurapika di fic ini ;P Heheh…**

**Dan buat yang review :**

**1. "Mikamo Zaoldyeck" – Ahahah, terima kasih. ^^ Yah… Rasanya saya ga bisa idup tanpa ke-OOC-an *lebay*. Wkwkwkwk. Tapi, trima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya, yah ;)**

**2. "Imappyon" - Wkwkwkwk. Saya pasti ketawa, deh kalo baca review dari anda XD Ah, syukurlah kalo emang ga ada ^^ Makasih buat review-nya, yah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak punya dan tidak akan punya yang namanya Hunter X Hunter dan The Rule of Four. BUKAN MILIK SAYA. **

**Warning : Transgender, rada OOC, AU, aneh dan sebagainya. You've been warned!**

**A/N : Akhirnya! Chapter 6 ini akan menjadi chapter trakhir. Makasih banyak yg udah nge-review. **

**I'm Not Alone This Night-Final Chapter**

_31 Desember 2010_

**Preview** : _Aku melihat wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku. Wajah kami hanya beberapa centimeter sekarang. A… Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Aku juga bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berhembus pelan di wajahku. Jantungku semakin berdegup keras (rasanya, jantungku kebanyakan bekerja malam ini). Dia perlahan-lahan menutup kedua matanya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dan…_

Aku tidak mau melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi! Aku-pun langsung menutup rapat kedua mataku. Tapi, aku membukanya kembali secara refleks ketika mendengar Killua berbisik ke telingaku. "Kau benar-benar kelihatan bodoh." A… Apa?

Aku sekarang melihat dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "A… Ahahahah…" Menyebalkan! Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke depan lagi. Merasa benar-benar malu. Di saat-saat serius seperti ini, dia bahkan masih sempat berpikir untuk mengerjaiku. Sial…

Dia masih saja tertawa. Apa jangan-jangan dia bohong soal semua ini? Tapi, dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dan penjelasannya tidak ada yang meleset. Aku tiba-tiba merasakan komidi putarnya berhenti berjalan. Dan itu memberiku ide untuk segera cepat-cepat turun meninggalkan Killua. Dan aku-pun melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Aku berjalan lurus sambil terus menundukkan wajahku, aku merasa benar-benar dipermalukan malam ini. Oh, Tuhan… Tidak pernah rasanya dalam hidupku ini aku merasa semalu ini.

"Kurapika!" Aku mendengar Killua meneriakkan namaku dari jarak yang cukup jauh sambil berlari-lari. Ya, aku pergi meninggalkannya dan dia masih terus saja tertawa. Kesal rasanya hatiku…

Aku masih terus berjalan, tidak mau menghiraukannya. Tapi, dia ternyata berlari hingga dia mendahuluiku dan sekarang berdiri di depanku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas lalu melihat wajahnya. Aku kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi orang yang sedang marah. Ya, aku memang marah. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau dikerjai terus-terusan seperti ini?

Baru saja aku ingin berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikannya, dia menghentikan langkahku dengan pelukannya. Dia memelukku lagi. Aku rasanya lemah kalau dia perlakukan aku dengan perlakuan manis dan lembut seperti ini. Aku-pun akhirnya diam saja dipeluk olehnya. Tapi, tentu saja aku masih kesal.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku benar-benar serius dengan semua ucapanku tadi, kok." Katanya lembut. Dan entah muncul dari mana, tapi, aku melihat banyak gelembung beterbangan di sekitar aku dan Killua. Siapa yang meniup gelembung? Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kurapika…" Suara halus Killua kini membuatku tersadar dari pikiranku soal gelembung tadi.

"…Malam tahun baru ini membuatku sadar akan sesuatu…" Lanjutnya. Dia sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"…" Aku-pun hanya bisa diam, menunggu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"…Aku sadar kalau aku… Ternyata suka kepadamu." Aku kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Apa itu benar?

"Dan… Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku senang kalau kau yang menjadi calon istriku kelak. Aku yakin hubungan kita akan jadi hubungan yang menyenangkan." Aku langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku benar-benar kaget mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulutnya. Aku langsung memandang wajahnya dalam-dalam. Jantungku rasanya berdebar keras sekarang. Dan wajahku mungkin sudah merah merona. Tapi, aku mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk tetap memandang wajahnya. Karena aku-pun akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Tapi, belum sempat aku beritahu dia soal perasaanku, dia langsung bicara, "Dan… Aku tahu kalau kau juga suka padaku." Dia kini tersenyum puas dan bangga. A… Apa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku tahu dari gerak-gerikmu dan tingkah lakumu." Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak tahan! Rasanya jantungku mau copot saja!

Aku kemudian merasakan tangannya berada di daguku. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya perlahan-lahan dan membuatku bertatapan langsung dengannya. Aku merasakan mata hitamnya menatapku begitu dalam sampai aku tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah lain.

"Kurapika… Pandang aku kalau aku sedang bicara" Katanya begitu lembut.

Aku-pun menyerah dan berusaha untuk tetap memandangnya. Sulit sekali rasanya! "A... Apa?" Satu kata itu terasa seperti duri saat aku mengucapkannya.

Aku melihatnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berkata, "Jadi pacarku, yah? Mau, _'kan_? Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya, _'kan_ untuk mencoba dulu? Lagipula, kita juga sudah dijodohkan."

Aku secara refleks membulatkan kedua mataku dan melirik ke arahnya. Aku sejujurnya masih sangat berdebar-debar. Tapi… Dia… Memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya? Hanya beberapa jam kita bertemu dan dia sudah ingin pacaran?

Aku kemudian mengerutkan dahiku sambil tetap menatapnya. Aku menutup mataku lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Tidak mau." Itulah jawaban yang kuberikan kepadanya. Aku lalu menggeser tangannya dari daguku. Aku berusaha untuk tetap memandangnya walaupun aku merasa berdebar-debar begini. Aku melihat dia sepertinya terkejut atas jawaban yang kuberikan.

Aku memang menyukainya. Aku sejujurnya sangat senang dan berbunga-bunga dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Aneh rasanya kalau perasaan suka itu bisa muncul hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Tapi, lebih anehnya lagi jika aku menjawab 'iya' untuk jadi pacarnya. Aku masih belum begitu mengenalnya dan aku hanya ingin pacaran sekali untuk seumur hidup dengan orang yang kuanggap tepat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Aku mendengarnya bertanya.

"Aku mungkin memang menyukaimu. Tapi… Aku tidak sembarangan menerima orang untuk menjadi pacarku." Jelasku pasti.

Aku bisa melihat dia sepertinya kaget mendengarku bicara seperti itu. Aku-pun melanjutkan apa yang ingin kusampaikan. "Aku lebih suka kalau suatu hubungan itu punya suatu proses. Tapi, aku 'tak akan bilang ke orangtuaku soal perjodohan kita ini. Aku akan melihat apa yang terjadi diantara kita dulu."

Dia-pun sontak tertawa. Apa yang lucu, sih? "A… Aku baru pertama kali ini ditolak. Maksudku… Biasanya para wanita-lah yang mengejarku. Dan aku yang selalu menolak mereka. Tapi, kau berbeda." Katanya sambil terus tertawa. Aku-pun hanya terdiam melihatnya seperti itu. Aku masih merasa berdebar-debar. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Hm… Aku mengerti… Tapi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku serius dengan semua ucapanku." Dia akhirnya berhenti tertawa juga. Dia sekarang tersenyum ke arahku. Dan aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku untuk menahan rasa malu. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekatiku. Dia lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Kalau memang begitu, mari kita nikmati saja semua ini." Dia lalu merangkulku dan berjalan ke arah depan. Aku masih tetap menundukkan kepalaku dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk bertanya ke mana tujuan kami sebenarnya.

"Ki… Kita mau ke mana?"

"Melihat kembang api dari jarak dekat." Jawabnya. Aku-pun merasa semakin berdebar-debar. Aku benar-benar merasa senang malam ini. Aku merasa benar-benar tidak sendirian lagi.

-cmR-

Ternyata, tujuan kami berikutnya adalah bianglala. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan kami berdua hanya diam saja. Killua hanya memandang keluar dengan tangan menopang dagunya, melihat kembang api dan aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kurapika." Killua akhirnya bicara duluan. Aku-pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas. Seperti buku… Tunggu, itu… Novel The Rule of Four!

"Untukmu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan novel itu kepadaku. Kenapa dia memberikannya kepadaku?

"Ini sepertinya novel yang kau tunggu-tunggu bukan?" Aku hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi Killua. Dia lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Anggap sebagai hadiah karena sudah mau menemaniku kencan."

Aku-pun mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk menerima novel yang kuinginkan itu. "Terima kasih, Killua."

"Sama-sama, sayang." Dia lalu tertawa kecil. Sayang… Aku, _'kan_ bukan pacarnya! Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk diam saja dan memegangi novelnya.

Setelah itu, kami berdua kemudian diam lagi. Killua kembali memandangi kembang api dan aku hanya melihat-lihat novel yang baru saja aku terima itu. Aku kemudian tersenyum mengingat-ingat pertemuan konyol antara aku dan Killua. Dan… Aku baru teringat satu pertanyaan yang tadinya ingin kutanyakan. Obat… (**A/N : chapter 2**)

"Killua." Kali ini aku yang memecah keheningan.

Dia hanya melirik ke arahku sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau ingat kau bilang kepadaku soal obat?" Aku-pun melanjutkan apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa meminum obat itu kalau aku pingsan?"

"…" Dia terdiam sejenak samil terus memandangiku. Dia lalu tersenyum sambil menegakkan posisi dudukunya lalu berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau penasaran akan hal sekecil itu." Dia sekarang tersenyum lebar. Aku tidak suka dengan seyumnya kali ini. Entah kenapa, tapi, aku merasa dia akan berbuat sesuatu lagi kali ini.

"…" Aku diam sejenak, sibuk berpikir sendiri sampai akhirnya Killua mulai bersuara lagi. "Benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya…" Jawabku ragu.

Dia lalu tersenyum lagi sambil terus memandangiku. Apaan, sih?

"Akan kuberitahu." Dia sekarang bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku melihat dia mendekat ke arahku dengan wajah tertunduk. Apa lagi kali ini? Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap tenang dan diam saja.

Dia dengan dengan kasar menempatkan lengannya ke pundakku kemudian mendorongku mendekati tubuhnya. Dia menciumku! tepat di bibir! Aku secara refleks membulatkan kedua mataku dan berusaha untuk mendorongnya. Tapi, dia menahan tanganku. Kenapa dia lakukan ini? Aku kemudian tersadar kalau ternyata inilah jawabannya. Aku meminum obatnya dengan cara seperti ini. AH!

Dia kemudian memaksa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Astaga! Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku masih berusaha untuk lepas dari ciuman ini sambil menahan perasaan berdebar-debar di dada. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan mungkin sudah merah seperti tomat sekarang.

Dia masih terus-terusan menciumku seperti itu dan aku masih berusaha untuk lepas. Tapi, aku akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkannya menciumku. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu sampai aku membiarkannya melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Tapi, aku… Sejujurnya… Cukup menikmatinya.

Banyak pikiran yang masuk ke dalam otakku saat ini. Aku merasa senang, kesal, sebal dan… Bahagia. Beberapa jam yang lalu, aku pikir aku akan sendirian. Tapi, ternyata… Aku salah. _**I'm Not Alone This Night…**_

_1 Januari 2011  
_

Kami berdua masih berada dalam posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya aku merasa kalau bianglala ini sudah berhenti berputar dan pintunya terbuka. Aku kaget! Killua langsung melepaskan ciumannya saat ada orang yang berkata, "Selamat tahun baru! Maaf merusak kesenangan kalian. Tapi, aku mengantarkan pesan untuk gadis manis bernama Kurapika dari orangtuanya."

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu yang ternyata adalah Hisoka dan seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan. Wanita itu berwajah cantik. Tapi, dia hanya berekspresi datar. Aku rasa dia adalah Machi.

Aku yang masih merasa malu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku sambil keluar dari bianglala. Killua mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku kemudian melihat Hisoka (yang sambil tertawa-tertawa tidak jelas) menyerahkan sebuah telepon genggam yang layarnya bertuliskan : "Selamat tahun baru, Kurapika. Maaf ibu dan ayah tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Karena ibu dan ayah sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu." Mempersiapkan perjodohanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Aku kemudian teringat akan Gon dan Leorio serta bibiku. Mungkin mereka sekarang sudah meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat tahun baru. Tapi, sayang sekali aku tidak membawa HP-ku bersamaku sekarang. _'Selamat tahun baru, Gon, Leorio dan bibi…'_ Ucapku dalam hati sambil terus tersenyum.

Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah Killua. Dan dia memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku kemudian merangkulku sambil berbisik ke telingaku, "Aku sudah menepati janjiku, _'kan_?"

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban. Ya, terima kasih Killua. "T'rima kasih." Kataku pelan sambil terus tersenyum berbinar-binar.

"Aku sekarang berjanji tidak akan membuatmu merasa kesepian saat bersama denganku." Katanya dengan manis sambil mengecup keningku. Aku hanya menutup rapat kedua mataku sambil merasa berdebar-debar dan tersipu malu. Aku benar-benar senang malam ini... Tapi, Killua kemudian menyadarkanku dari angan-anganku.

"Kurapika..." Bisiknya lagi.

"Masih ada satu hal yang belum kau sadari." Lanjutnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Soal celana dalammu." Aku merasakan wajahku memanas seketika saat dia mengucapkan itu. Aku kemudian merasakan Killua melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia berjalan menjauhiku lalu berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras, "Aku melihatnya saat kau sedang membungkuk. Kau tahu, rokmu terangkat cukup tinggi!" Dia sekarang berlari menjauhiku.

"Killua!" Aku-pun mengejarnya sambil tersenyum dalam hati. Dasar... Cowok resek...

**Final Chapter-End**

**A/N : Akhirnya! Selesai juga fic abal ini! XD Ah… tapi, saya kurang suka sama chapter 5 dan 6. Entah knapa. Oh, sudahlah! Dan, BTW, aku telat update TT_TT Jadi brasa ga gitu nyambung, deh… Ah! ya, sudahlah… BTW, masalah gelembungnya, silahkan pikirkan sendiri itu ulah siapa ;) DAN! Trima kasih sekali lagi buat yg udah review. Dan… Saya masih mohon kritik dan sarannya, yah!**

**Saya mau berterima kasih, LAGI kepada "****Aull Chan Kuruta****" yang menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview setiap chapter O.O XD makasih banyak! Chapter 5 bukan endingnya, kok. Rencananya mau saya selesaikan di sana aja. Tapi, ternyata kepanjangan. Ga jadi, deh :P Ehehehe… Jadi, ini chapter trakhirnya**

_**Omong-omong, KALAU ADA YG MASIH MEMBINGUNGKAN, SILAHKAN DITANYA. OK? ;)**_


End file.
